Girl Power
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: They split up, but there's no team for girls in their schools. They weren't allowed on the boys' team, either. The GoM reform to show Japan what girls are capable of. Who said boys are better in Basketball? Fem!GoM. One-shot for now. FINALLY ADOPTED by Tetsuna Yuri-chan. Just wait for her to post it, m'kay?


**This was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, but I didn't want to make another one when all the others were yet to be finished. If I were to continue this, it'll probably take about 10-15 chapters.**

**And this is also up for ADOPTION! PM me if you want to continue this story for me (and the readers). The only reason why I posted this was to claim the plot bunny before anyone else could.**

**Anyways, only Aomine's first name was unchanged. The rest were modified to suit a girl.**

**I will also be gone until the first or second week of October.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

A teal-haired girl sighed as she tried to get the attention of a black-haired upperclassman who wore glasses. "Sempai." She waved again. "Sempai."

It wasn't until she gave him a light punch to the shoulder that he finally realized she was there.

"Gah! Where did you come from?" It wasn't everyday that you meet a person with an abnormally low presence, short hair with an unnatural shade of light blue, and matching blank blue eyes.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."

The older teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "A-Ah, sorry for not noticing you immediately."

She nodded. "It's okay. I am used to it."

"So what did you need, ah...?"

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsura." She bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sempai."

Hyuga Junpei had never met anyone as polite and respectful as her. He hoped that at least one of the Basketball team's future members could be as well-mannered as her.

"I'm here to take an application form," Kuroko continued. "Where can I get one?"

"Are you going to join as the manager?" He mused. "Anyways, just look for our coach, Aida Riko. She's the brown-haired girl stationed at the corner over there." He points near the main building. "It'll be easy to find her—"

"Hyuga!" A teen with black hair and sharp-looking eyes interrupted them. "It's an emergency! Koga's being picked up by a wild tiger!" He then proceeds to laugh to himself. "Hah, wild tiger. It's ironic that the freshie's name was Taiga. Hah."

A dark aura immediately surrounded Hyuga's form. "A freshman, huh? Freshies have no respect for their upperclassmen nowadays." He remembered Kuroko. "As I was saying—"

She was gone.

"How did... where did she...?"

"Hyuga, why are you talking to thin air?" The other sophomore asked. "Get it? The tension of the air is thick then—"

"Die, Izuki!"

Meanwhile, Kuroko was walking past the crowds of students. The bluenette frowned inwardly at her upperclassman's words. She knew he meant no harm, but it was a direct hit to her standing as a girl and as a Basketball player.

_"Are you going to join as the manager?"_

The teal-haired girl had plans to join the boys' Basketball team because Seirin didn't have a team for girls, but it seems that she won't be able to join without anyone judging her for her appearance and gender, despite the fact that the team's coach was a woman as she had heard from her sempai.

The female didn't like how the sophomore had assumed she was going for the manager position, and not as a player.

She was the phantom sixth woman of the Generation of Miracles— she had her pride, too.

* * *

Kise Ryouna was famous for many things: beauty, poise, and sports; more specifically, Basketball.

The busty blonde regarded herself as a good—if not great—Basketball player. It was so not only because of her natural affinity with sports, but also because she had been part of the best middle school all-girls Basketball team. She had all the rights to consider herself as an excellent player.

Though Basketball wasn't as enjoyable to her as before, she didn't think that she could go by high school without playing it, so she immediately searched for a girls' Basketball team. It was disappointing to know they didn't have one, but there weren't any rules that said a girl couldn't join the boys' team. She planned to join.

However, the coach, a man named Genta Takeuchi, did not give her a chance to show her skills because he had instantly labled her as 'weak' simply because she was, well, a _girl_.

"Basketball is too rough for girls, especially since you are a model," He said haughtily as Kise held back a growl, it would be unsightly for a model to let loose in public. Instead, she had settled on keeping her fake smile in place, eyebrows twitching a bit in irritation. Takeuchi paid no attention to her not-so-discreetly masked anger. "Settle down for something of your level, like volleyball."

The members of the team took a step back in fear of her snapping. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, they say. No one knows what an angry woman would do.

"I see," Kise gritted through her teeth. She had never met someone as sexist as this man! He infuriated her. "Then I will take my leave now. It seems that your team is not enough to accomodate a woman. I had overestimated you."

Takeuchi twitched, but did not say anything in reply.

"Have a good day, Takeuchi-san." The blonde turned on her heel and left with her head held up high.

Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of the Kaijo team, gave his coach a sideway glance. "I think you went too far, Coach."

* * *

Outside Touou Academy, one Aomine Daiki was fuming as she continued to dunk basketballs hoop after hoop in a nearby street court. She had long ditched classes after her mood was sullied.

Contrary to popular belief, Touou, despite being an athletics-oriented school, did not have a female team for Basketball. They used to, but the lack of female players had forced the advisor to end the program. Aomine didn't expect this.

She really should've listened to Tetsu and check the school out thoroughly before enrolling. Now she rue the day she entered high school.

Like Kise, she had plans for joining the boys' team to make up for it, but when she was showing her skills, no one paid attention to her. The coach continued to talk to the team captain who was purposefully ignoring her. No matter how many formless shots and techniques she showed, they didn't give a damn.

It has been quite some time since she felt this... miserable.

"Dai-chan," Her best friend, Momoi Satsuki, called out to her. "please calm down. I'm sure Tetsu-chan and Akashi-chan will not appreciate it if you overwork your body like this."

The tanned female instantly stopped after hearing her other best friend and captain's name. She slumped on the ground, fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "It's just unfair, Satsuki. They gave me a chance, but it was all for show. They made a mockery of my pride."

She looked up at the pinkette. Deep blue eyes clashed with pink. "And because of me, you weren't able to join the team, too."

Anyways, Momoi planned to be the manager of the team, but because Aomine wasn't around, there was no reason to stay even though she had been accepted. The main reason why she wanted to be the manager was to stay by her best friend's side.

Tears of frustration ran down on the tanned girl's face as her friend's eyes widened in shock. The last time she cried was a very long time ago. She was even able to hold back her tears when she had a fall-out with Kuroko back in Teiko.

"It's okay," The pink-haired girl hugged her. "I wouldn't join any team if Dai-chan isn't there with me."

* * *

A green-haired girl stormed out of the Shutoku gym, a black-haired teen running after her.

"Shin-chan, wait! I'm sure that the coach didn't mean it!"

"Stop calling me that and leave me alone, Takao!" Midorima Shinaru yelled.

The green-haired shooter had asked their coach why they didn't have a female team. He had answered that it was because females were useless and weak when it comes to physically-draining sports like Basketball.

Well, that and the man made fun of Oha-Asa and horoscopes.

_"Hah, Oha-Asa? That's a load of bullshit! Besides, those who listen to horoscopes are pansies!"_

She had responded by shooting a full court shot that went through the hoop— directly above the coach. That showed him not to underestimate girls and tarnish Oha-Asa's name. As a devoted follower of astrology, she took that last statement very personal.

"Shin-chan!" Takao had finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Just... listen... to me." He panted.

Midorima raised an eyebrow at him, clutching her Kerosuke plushie like a lifeline.

"I wanted to tell you that even if Coach's not impressed with you, I am!" He proudly declared. "You're not just a pretty face, you're a great player, too. You have great accuracy and that full court shot was out of this world. You'll get very far if you want to!"

Her cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment. No one has told her that before. Takao, thankfully, didn't notice her flushed face.

This guy...

"So I want you to know that you shouldn't give up on Basketball!"

...was really something else.

"Idiot! Who said I was quitting?" She mentally noted to give this guy his lucky item, not that she was grateful for his encouraging words or anything. "What's your sign, anyways?"

"Sign? Oh, you meant zodiac sign?" He laughed. "I'm a Scorpio!"

_'A Scorpio. Not very compatible but not completely incompatible, either.'_

"You know..."

"Hm?"

"You'd make a good friend," Midorima mumbled before turning around to hide her embarrassed face. "N-Not that I want to be friends or anything!"

Takao only scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _'Even if I'm friend-zoned, I guess it's okay.'_ He had fell in love at first sight with her back in middle school.

"Shin-chan's such a tsundere."

* * *

In Yosen, you could see a tall, purple-haired girl munching aggressively on her snacks. She was the Center of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsumi.

Currently, she was releasing every bit of irritation by imagining the snacks as her pig-headed seniors who sent her away from the gym. "Stupid Yosen... stupid Basketball team..."

She had snapped when a senior had called her a 'lump of overgrown muscle pretending to be a girl'. The purple-haired girl almost crushed the teen's head with her fists if it weren't for the fact that the coach and the captain of the Basketball team held her back, and eventually banned her from stepping a foot in the gym besides during PE classes.

Murasakibara pouted to herself when a familiar face had approached her. The black-haired teen, who was shorter than her, sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Murasakibara-san?"

"Ah, it's you." She didn't remember his name. The Center had a hard time remembering people's names. "Well, I wanted to join the Basketball team when a senior made fun of me. He was a meanie."

"I see. That is very immature of him." He smiled and patted her head. They were sitting, so he had no problems reaching. "But you shouldn't think about it. People like that aren't worth your anger."

"They were meanies, all of them." It was a good thing that she texted Akashi about this. They would pay for making fun of her.

The two shared a moment of silence before the raven-haired male stood up. "You know what can make you feel better?" She shook her head. "Ice cream. Let's go get us some popsicles, yeah? My treat."

Murasakibara lit up at his offer. Not only was she getting ice cream, she was getting it for _free_ and it was all paid by a very nice person.

"Say, what was your name again?" She munched on her chips. "I forgot."

"My name is Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara-san."

The purple-haired girl smiled at him. "Muro-chin, then. You can just call me Atsumi, Muro-chin. And thanks for the ice cream."

* * *

Akashi Seijuko ominously snipped her scissors after an encounter with the coach and principal. They not only refused her joining the team, they had also forbid her from creating a girls' team for Rakuzan.

_"I'm afraid that it's too late to create one. You may be an Akashi, but this is my school. I'm the emperor around here."_

The principal's words infuriated her, but he had a point— not that the red-haired girl would let him win, though. She will make them regret not letting her have her way. This was like Shogi: make all the necessary preparations and wait for the right time to strike. Once you have completely ensnared the enemy, you defeat them in one fell swoop; checkmate.

Not only that, her former teammates were facing similar predicaments. A few minutes ago, her phone rang violently because she received simultaneous messages from the rest of the Miracles.

Tetsura. _"They thought I was pining for a managerial position."_

Ryouna. _"Ooh, Akashicchi! That Takeuchi guy's such a sexist. He said that girls shouldn't play Basketball!"_

Daiki. _"They ignored me when I was showing them my skills! They're going down!"_

Satsuki. _"They accepted me only because I was aiming to be a manager, and said that it was the only Basketball position that should be given to girls! Such jerks!"_

Shinaru. _"Not only did they underestimate me, they made fun of Oha-Asa, too. I wish them bad luck for the rest of their lives."_

And Atsumi. _"Aka-chin, the meanies called me a 'lump of overgrown muscles pretending to be a girl'. I want to crush them."_

When they asked her if she was faring better than them, it lit up an extinguished flame in her.

If people will not acknowledge them individually, they will show them what they can do as a whole. They weren't Number One for nothing, even if it was against fellow female Basketball teams. Akashi would rekindle their damaged bonds of friendship for their pride and dignity. It may be too late to join the Inter-High, but there was still the Winter Cup available for registration. She can pull a few strings to make sure they will be included in the tournament as a special entry.

And so, she sent them one short message. She smirked to herself as she thought of the future challengers they were going to decimate.

_**From:**__ Akashi-chan/Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin_

_**Subject: **__Reunion_

—_Let us claim our throne as the Number One Basketball team in Japan._

* * *

Seven pairs of eyes turned resolute.

Who said boys were better in Basketball?

They will prove them wrong, both physically and mentally.

_'Watch out Japan, for the Generation of Miracles!'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Anyone who wants to adopt this? PM me first.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
